A year past, a love gone?
by deathnote2012
Summary: Kagome get possesed by Narku and loses Inuyasha's trust. She leaves and comes back a year later. Can Inuyasha trust her? Or was they're love not strong enough to last a year?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**A Love Of Two Times**

" Grab the jewel!" Kagome yelled as she dove into the mud. They were in the middle of a battle with Naraku, and the jewel was complete.

" I can't see" yelled Sango as she blindly threw her giant boomerang, cutting threw Naraku's slithering tentacle. Miasma filled all breathable air as Naraku tried to flee.

"Oh no you don't" yelled Inuyasha as he lifted his sword up, and caught Naraku off guard.

Naraku saw the gold wind scar as it sliced through his body.

"Is…is it over?" Sango breathed out the question, though she thought she already knew the answer.

"H…. hold on," Miroku said as he gingerly removed the cloth from his hand.

The wind tunnel slowly dissapered and Miroku slowly gave Sango a toothy grin as he groped out for her butt. "I don't think so", she sighed as she moved out of the way while Miroku fell to the ground.

"He's gone", whispered a small voice as it coughed violently.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looked over to see Kagome shaking, her knees dropping to the ground, and she inhalled a shaky breath.

"Are you o.k, Kagome?" Sango asked as Inuyasha gave her a worried look.

"Yes, I just breathed a little too much miasma", she whispered. She was wearing a school uniform, a short green skirt, and a long sleeved school shirt.The white shirt and green skirt was covered in mud as the rain kept falling, making the mud slide off. Up beside her came Kikyo, her white shirt having holes and her pants ripped to shreds. The two women looked almost exactly like eachother.

"You look sick Kagome. Why don't you lay down", Shippo said as he dragged her backpack out of the bushes.

"I will after I... I...". She had begun to get dizzy, and as she passed out, all she could think was Kill Inuyasha, Kill Inuyasha.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

O.K I may not be able to write much, but I do love to write storys. Tell me what you want and I'll try to squeeze it into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Voices**

Kagome was stuck in a non-stop swirling darkness.

Where am I? she thought.

Then a familiar voice started whispering to her.

"Inuyasha abandoned you when you passed out to go to Kikyou. He spat on you befor you left. He said you weren't worthy to ever be in a lowly demons place. But I under stand you, Kagome. Don't worry. You are safe with me."

Then, out of the shadows came Naraku, holding a tainted peice of the jewel.

"Not all of the peices were put back together when the jewel formed. Only a tiny slither survived."

Then, he stuck the slither into Kagome's heart. Kagome then writhered in pain on the floor, and saw light, and heard a voice she dreaded to hear.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Kagome, wake up. Wake up!" Inuyasha picked up her body that had fallin onto the floor and held her close to his fire rat robe.

"Inuyasha", she mummered as she buryed her face into the crook of his neck. She begain to kiss and nip as she made her way to his lips. She brushed her lips to his, barely making contact.

"Kagome", he moaned as she smiled.

"Inuyasha, you pathetic half-demon", she said as she elbowed him in his chest, hearing the wind woosh out of his mouth as he fell to the floor.

"Kagome", he said, amazed that this was the first time she had called him a half demon.

Kagome took of in a fast run, opening up all of her wounds. Blood was dripping from her shirt and skirt in dropfuls.

Finally, she saw Kikyou.

"Kagome, what are you planning to do. Or should I say Naraku."

Damnit, Kagome thought. How did she know.

"That's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. It may be him, but it may be Kagome."

Inuyasha, it's me! Kagome yelled in her mind.

Don't, Naraku hissed, or I'll kill them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Down The Hole**

"Well, how do we tell", Inuyasha asked.

"I think it's Naraku because Kagome can't get possesed very easily.

"Awwww, Inuyasha... Why don't you just move out of the way so I can have a little chat with Kikyou?"

"Over my dead body", he said.

"Oh well, I might as well kill you then", she said as she got her arrows out and fired a shot at Inuyasha. He dodged it, but then went right back in front of Kikyou whhen Kagome pointed it to her. Inuyasha dove foward, snatched the bow out of her hand, then pushed her th the ground.

Kagome lay on the ground, bleeding, and passed out. Inuyasha barley noticed that she was bleeding, but he turned to Kikyou.

"Are you ok? I almost thought you would die at the hands of Naraku again."

And with that, he hugged her. He held onto her as if the world would end that second. Kikyou embraced him back, feeling content.

Kagome lay there staring into space when she begain to wonder where she was. She sat up, then noticed she was bleeding all over. She turned around to see Inuyasha hugging Kikyou.

I can't belive it, Kagome thought. How come I'm bleeding, and while I'm hurting, Inuyasha is hugging Kikyou, who looks perfectly fine. Then, a sudden thought entered her mind. There she was, huggind Inuyasha while she was in his ares, and then he is pushing her to the ground, looking at her as if she was a cockroach.

"Inuyasha, help me," she said in a very quiet voice, so quiet Inuyasha could hardly hear her. He turned to her, seeing her cry, her wounds bleeding.

"Shut up Kagome, I'll take care of you later," he hissed, thinking Kagome was Naraku.

Kagome saw Inuyasha rise, unsheathing the Tetsigia.

"Inuyasha, I hate you," she whispered.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that's Naraku anymore," Kikyou said quietly.

Kagome looked into his amber eyes, seeing hatred turn into sadness and forgivness.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said a little louder, "I hate you!" she yelled as she took off toward the well. She took off her shoes because blood was leaking into them, and she jumped down the well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Year Later...**

Inuyasha lay up agenst a tree, sighing. Had it really been a year since Kagome left. He could imagine her voice, feel her skin, and gods how he missed her. He would do anything to get her back.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kagome was walking home from school when she suddnely saw the well. It seemed like something important had happened there before, but she couldn't put her finger quiet on it.

Oh well, she sighed. She headed for her house, but stopped. She pulled out her necklace and rubbed the pink-purple glow it had. How did I get this? She thought. "Weird," she said out loud. Well, I might as well go comferm my thoughts and visite the well. As she walked into the shrine, a boys fave entered her mine. "Who's that?" she asked herself before she sat on hte side of the well.

As she sat down, a spider was crawling beside her.

"Holy crap!" she shreiked as she lost her balance and fell to the ground, but instead of feeling the hard rock, she was swirling in darkness untill she landed at the bottem of the well.

That... was weird, she thought.

Suddnely, she heard a shout from a man saying "Sango, go and help Inuyasha while I take care of this demon.

Kagoma thought long and hard. Sango... that name sounds familier, but Inuyasha...

Then she saw the young man in her mine, but more clearly. She saw him holding another women, and the women hugging back. She saw her own body on the ground, covered in blood.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Iuuyasha was leaning agenst a tree, hurt. His wounds were deep, and he could hardley hear Sango as she told him to listen to her. Suddenly, he smelt _her _scent. Her heard her voice say his name.

"Kagome..." he said as Sango walked up to him to help his wounds.

"I'm not Kaagome" she said.

"No, I smell her."

"You do?" she asked. It had been well over a year snce Kagome had been here...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She felt a pain in her forhead as she silently screamed. She scratched at her head, and out fell a tiny peice of glass. It flew up and connected itself to her necklace.

Kagome rembered evwerything when the fragment came out.

Naraku's voice, his threats, and how he had control over her.

Kagome climed out of the well just as Sango ran up to her and gave her a bow.

"Kagome! How did you get here!" she asked.

"Uhhh..." she started. Did she really want to tell Sango a spider scared her?

"I...uhhh missed you?" she said.

"Ohhh, Kagome" she said. "Here you go. You need to help us."

"OK, I'll take it from here."

As she said that, she shot an arrow through the monsters chest. The monster dissapered the second it pierced his flesh.

Kagome looked at her surroundings. She hasnt been here almost a year. Then, she saw the most beautiful sight she had seen in a long time. There layed Inuyasha up agenst a tree, looking at her as if she was an angle.

Inuyasha saw Kagome running towards him, then he blacked out.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ok I got rid of Naraku because some people didnt like him. And to tell you the truth, I didn't like him. I'm running out of ideas, so I need some!


	5. Chapter 5

**Is This Really The Truth?**

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha."

Kagome was dabbing medicine on Inuyasha's wounds. This was the last thing she wanted to do. He had betrayed her, hurt her, and threatened to kill her. But she still couldn't get enough of him...

"Kagome...," he mummered in his half sleep. He saw her above him, giving him a weird look.

"Oh, you're fianlly awake! Now I can leave!" She spun on her heak and headed for the door before a hand caught her rist.

"Inuyasha, het your fucking dirty hands on my rist!" She yelled at him, then turned around to see his ears down, and his eyes dull and listless.

"Huh... Sorry," she said and his grip loosened and she spun around and left.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

This is the tree Inuyasha is always climbing, she thought. How hard is it to climb?

She gripped her hands around the bark and dug her feet into the tree and started climbing. She got to Inuyasha's spot and sat down. A few minutes ater, Inuyasha jumped up there with her, and to her suprise, he just smiled at her. He kept staring at her untill Kagome got nose-to-nose to him. He copuld feel her breath, adn it was hard to not shiver.

"W... what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if you have something in your eye since you keep starin' at me."

"Oh, sorry." Inuyasha's ears sunk down as he sat in his usall spot.

"Ummm... Inuyasha," Kagome started.

"What, are you going to put me down some more?"

Kagome looked into his ember eyes, and she saw tears. She had reduced him to tears!

She felt a lump in her throut and her mouth was dry. Inuyasha almost never cried. But here he was, crying because she had been a bitch. He had gone soft sice she left.

"Inuyasha..." she started crying as she scooted towards him and gave him a hug.

Her skin was as he rembered, soft and not a scratch on her. He inhelled her scent deeply as she hugged him tighter, whispering Im sorry over and over.

As she pulled herself out of his embrace, she said sorry again before she gave him a smile.

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked once he got the courage.

"I felt betrayed, and you tried to kill me! And while I was bleeding, you held Kikyou. I thought you had made your choice, and I had made mine.

There was a akward silence, so Kagome decided to break it.

"Inuyasha, I need help down," she said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, then get on my back."

Kagome climbed on his back as he jumped.

There, on his back, was a spider.

"Ewwwww! Spider" she yelled as Inuyahsa lost balance and fell to the ground.

"What was that for!" he yelled as Kagome catched her breath. She noticed that Inuyasha was under her, but he didn;t notice untill Kagome was blushung.

"Errr... Kagome? Could you, uhhh..."

Kagome didn't catch his drift. All she could do was look into his amber eyes. He stoped talking and his breath hitched as she leaned closer to him mouth. She was so close, she coudl feel his breath, and Inuyasha leaned his head up.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered as she pulled away, blushing so red she would of blended in with Inuyasha robe.

"Uhhh. sorry." Then he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ticklish?**

Kagome knew it was a bad idea, yet she couldnt hep it. She decided, what the heck. It dosnt matter. I can always run home...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Damnit! Of all the things they could have done…it just _had _to be that! _he thought angrily as he chased after the wench that had cause his pain. Of course, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, the stubborn hanyou that he was, was, obviously, exaggerating. The 'pain' that the 'wench' had inflicted upon our dear puppy was a kidney poke, causing immense embarrassment upon his part and immense glee and laughter on Mirkou's and Sango's part.

Through his embarrassment, he couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed chasing after Kagome; following her enticing scent that was mixed with anticipation, adrenaline, and mirth. Though, it had nothing on her scent when she was angry. _That _scent had him off in a completely different world.

_Enough about Kagome and her scent, _Inuyasha thought. He was growing closer to the girl from the future and could see her up ahead from his bird's eye view among the branches of the trees. He could still hear her laughing lightly as she ran, desperate to escape his revenge, even though he was pretty sure she knew it was fruitless.

He sped up, jumping from branch to branch until he was ahead of her. He dropped from his perch and turned in the air. He landed in front of her, facing her, causing her to emit a squeak of surprise.

"Where do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha growled with a smirk on his lips.

"Eh…n-nowhere, Inuyasha," she stuttered in between her heavy breathing and laughter.

"It doesn't _look _like it, wench," he growled, stalking towards her. She started laughing nervously and backed away from him until she was stopped by a tree trunk. Inuyasha's grin widened as he reached her, claws poised at her sides.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome whispered, eyes wide as she stared up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only grinned wider and attacked her sides. She squealed with laughter as his claws tickled her sensitive sides. "Inu-Inuya-" she couldn't talk through her laughter.

"What was that, wench? I can't hear you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sto-stop!" she laughed, sliding down the tree trunk. Inuyasha followed her, still keen on getting his revenge.

"Revenge is oh, so sweet, wench," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ouch!" the exclamation broke through Kagome's laughter. Inuyasha's hands instantly stilled and he looked at her with concern.

"Kagome?" he asked tentatively. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to quell his worry, as she gingerly fingered her side. "You didn't do anything. The stupid tree did." She looked down at her right side to see a little blood soaking through her uniform top. "Shoot," she mumbled, fiddling with the tear in her top. "This is my only top. I'm going to have to ask mama to get me a new one."

"Let me see, wench," Inuyasha growled. He reached towards the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. There on her right side was a light scrape, just above the scare where the Shikon Jewel had been torn from her body. He leaned towards it to get a better look when a strange urge came over him; an urge that he didn't quite understand and was powerless to stop. He leaned closer and then ripped a piece of her shirt off.

"What are you doing?!?" she asked, and Inuyasha simply said "Im wrapping it up, you dolt!"

Once it was tookencare of, Kagome tackled him and started tickling him. He tried to hold back his laughter, but is was impossibal.

"I din't know demons were ticklish..." she said as he flipped her over and held her arms down as he tickled him. She kicked him softly in his stomech as she stood uo and ran. He got in front of her, but she tackled him and sat on his waist, pinning his arms down.

Inuyasha looked up at her as she started blushing. Oh, why did I have to pin him down, she thought. He qouckly flipped her over and started nuzzling her neck as she put ran her fingers down his hair.

He could smell her scent better here, he thought as he nipped and licked her neck. He suddnely snapped out of it and thought, This is Kagome! What am I doing. Kagome bolted up and started blushing even more.

"I'm,... uh,... sorry", she said as she ran away.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I might have to change the rating to M sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My Gosh**

Kagome and Inuyasha said nothing about their encounters, as in when they were in the tree, and when they tickled eachother. As far as he was concerned, it never happened. But Kagome couldn't forget.

Why am I acting so weird, she asked herself. Every time he was near, her heart beated fast, and her mind would wonder to what would of happened if they wouldn't of moved when he was on top of her...

Stop Kagome, she thought. No way in hell would Inuyasha ever love you. He was probley thinking of Kikyou when he almost kissed me...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha saw the image of him self on Kagome, her face flushed because he had poked her in her kidney...

And he wanted so bad to kiss her.

Was it her, or Kikyou... I love Kikyou, and I will always love her... but... I think... I love Kagome.

I love Kagome

"I love Kagome..." he whispered it to himself out loud. I like the sound of that, he thought.

But she wouldn't love him. He was a half demon. And half demons live alone.

"You do?" The voice haunted him. It was Kikyou.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Inuyasha... why don't you just love me!" she moaned loudly. She was sick of Inuyasha looking away when she looked into his amber eyes. Hey could see his cocky smile as his hair flutters in the breeze.

"Oh...", she said. I am going to have to go home soon. My mom might worry.

But, what if I forget again? What if I never see him again?

I have to let him know how I feel.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Kikyou..." he said as she walked up to him and looked at him squarly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry... but I do."

"Oh... I see."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew you would fall for her someday," she said sadly smiling. "Forget about me. She needs happiness more than I do. I will wonder the earth forever. You need someone who is alive and can birth strong children."

"Thnak you, Kikyou."

And with that, he hugged her, thanking her for understanding.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kagome only heard the part where Kikyou said that he needs someone who can birth strong children. What amazed her more was that he hugged her in aceptence.

Oh well, I... uhhh. never loved him anyways.

She walkid up to the tree. the tree she met him, the tree where he took her breath away. He was amazing in every way. But she didn't need to worry about that. Inuyasha had Kikyou to worry about that for her. She walked up to the tree and sat a hand on it.

Gods, she loved him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha run up to her, grabing her arms.

"I have good news! I..."

"I don't want to hear it. I heard you with Kikyou, and though I hate your choice, you made up your mind."

"Kag...kagome... why! How can you be this way about my feelings!"

"Have you ever thought about my feelings! I l... I hate you!"

And with that, she ran blindly into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh Well**

Kagome started thinking to herself as she headed back to camp.

I was a little hard on him, I guess. I think I'll go back to my time and bring back some stuff.

And with that, she dropped her firewood and ran towards the well.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha sat by the tree, upset.

I knew she didn't like me. Half demons don't get love, nor do they have friends. I guess I was stupid to think that. But I don't love her anymore, so I guess we can still stay friends

Yeah right, he thought, I still do love her

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

K agome came back to camp with marshmallows. At first, shippo thought they were pillows, but that was untill he tasted them.

"They're so good! What's in them?"

Shippo was on a sugar buzz.

"Crap. They have alot of suger in them."

"Suger! OHHHH!'

Great she thought.

Inuyasha returned to camp looking sad.

"Hey, Inuyasha? I'm sorry I was so harsh. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Then, she hugged him. It was short, but it made him feel better.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"It's on fire! What do I do!" Inuyasha's marshmallow was on fire.

"Blow on it!Blow!"

Inuyasha blew on it hard, but it flew off his stick.

"Awwww, crap!"

"Here, Inuyasha. It's ok. I'll get you another one." Kagome got the bag of marshmallows and stuck another on his stick.

"Don't put it in the fire! Put it over the fire." She put her hands on his and turned the stick slowly.

At first, Inuyasha didn't know how to react. Then, he started to blush.

"There. It's brown, not black." She laughed when she thought how Inuyasha was upset about his first marshmallow.

"Mrphhhhh!" Inuyasha thought it was almost better than Ramen!

"Inuyasha, you got it on your face!' She wiped it off his cheek and licked it off her finger. Wow, it was good. She grabbed a marshmallow, melted it, then stuck it to Inuyasha's face.

"Hey! Why the hell did you do that!" Inuyasha was pissed

"Because yuo look funny!"

Inuyasha wiped it off and stuck some on her face. The second he touched her face, he felt like he was touching fire. But it felt soo good to touch her face.

"Uhhh... Inuyasha... are you O.K?" Inuyasha was looking at her weird, and he was blushing.

Inuyasha yanked his hand back. "Y...yeah I'm fine. Why!"

"Do you have to be soo snappy! I just thought you might be sick since you're red!"

Kagome put her hand to his head. He was hot, she thought.

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the rist and took her hand off his face. He laced his fingers with hers as she let out a small gasp. Why was Inuyasha acting like this?

She leaned foward a little, and Inuyasha leaned foward. Both of their noses met, and her body felt as if she was touching as angel. Then, Kagome rembered what she heard Inuyasha and Kikyou telling eachother.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away as she stalked away towards the forest.

"Hey. wait Kagome! What's the matter? Why are you..."

"Shut up, OK! Why do you keep bothering me! Stop toying with my feelings! Go back to Kikyou and have a happy life with her!'

But... I don't love Kikyou. I thought you heard me!"

Kagome froze... He wasn't talking about Kikyou... Then he had to be talking about...

"Uhhhh.t... then was you talking about...Uh... Sango?" Kagome wanted so badly to think Inuyasha didn't like her.

"No Kagome! I love... uh..."

"Inuyasha, ok please jsut stop! I hate it when you confuse me! Let me think by myself!"

Kagome walked towards the tree and sat down in front of it. Inuyasha followed.

He sat on the other side of the tree.

"Inuyasha, lets talk."

"OK"

"If I am being snappy, I'm sorry. Now, do you love Kikyou?"

"Not anymore."

"Why?" This suprised her.

"I... Im met someone else."

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome... I love you."

Kagome froze... that was the last thing she expected him to say.

She stood up, walked over to him, and sat down next to him. She took hold of his hand and said nothing. She sat her head on his shoulder and watched the sun rise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiss**

Kagome woke up next to Inuyasha, in his lap. His hand was laced through her hair, and he was asleep.

Kagome looked up at him, staring at him. He was hers. Hers. She wouldn't have to share him ever again.

Kagome leaned foward and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha woke up and loked down at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome laced her fingers through his hair as she pushed him down onto the grass and stared into his amber eyes. She leaned foward, and her lips met with his.

The second her lips touched his, he felt like he just died and went to heaven. He brushed her hair with his fingers as he kissed her back.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A demon looked at the kids kiss and hug.

"Pathitic," he said out loud.

Why don't I make it snow? I hope Inuyasha freezes to death. I'll kill him.

No one messes with my Kagome

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Need help getting up?" she asked. She extended a hand to him, and he took it as she led him back to camp.

Suddnely, the ske clouded up, and it felt freezing.

"Why's it so cold in the beggining of fall?"

"I don't know... it's weird."

"Hey, look!"

Snow begain to fall from the sky and Kagome stuck out her toung to catch them on her toung. Inuyasha tried to do the same thing, but all he could feel was cold water. Why is she doing this again?

"Why do you stick your toung out?"

"Ecause it ell ood." she said, trying to talk with her toung out.

As the ground covered up with snow. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to camp.

"Hey Kago..." Sango tried to keep back a smile as she saw Inuyasha holding her hand.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked, trying to sound like nothing new happened.

"Uhhh... Kagome? Can you help me with something?"

"Sure!" Kagome said as she walked over to Sango.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm... where were yuou last night?"

"Oh... well... me and Iuyasha got into a fight, and ... he... said he loved me."

"Kagome, that's wonderful! You didn't do anything, did you?"

"No we only held hands and..."

Kagome blushed.

"He kissed you!"

"Yes!"

"Oh Kagome, thats wonderful... hey! Where ya going?"

"Shhhhh... she said as she dissapered into the woods.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha sat down, feeling content. He finally had Kagome.

Inuyasha felt something hit him in the back of the head, and then heard a snicker.

"Oh, why you!"

He turned around and saw a man who looked as if he was made of snow.

"How the hell did he hit me?"

He turned around to ask Sango, then another snowball wizzed through the air and hit him in the face as he turned to face the snowman.

"Windscar!"

The snowman blew into a million peices.

Another snowball hit him, so he ran towards the forest.

Kagome is doing this, he thought.

Oh well, revenge is sweet

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sorry for the short chapters :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Help!**

Crap, Kagome thought. She heard Inuyasha laugh as he ran after her. Suddenly, her legs wre off the ground.

"Where... where are you taking me?" Kagome thought it was Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." This voice was deep and rough.

She felt something in her mouth, and she tried to scream.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha lost Kagome. Where could she be?

He smelt the air and smelt tears, blood, and Kagome with another demon!

"Hold on Kagome!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I am so sorry about the short chapters... I just can't write that long or I get fustrated:P


	11. Chapter 11

**Yumereko**

**K**agome woke up in a dark room, her clothes replaced by a silk Kamono, pink with gold flowers.

I wonder who changed my clothes, she thought. Her undergarments were gone, and the dress was almost see-through.

She heard the door open, and a demon come in.

He was wearing a green sihirt and pants, boots, and his hear was blonde. He was handsom, but Kagome didn't notice.

"Are you ready to dine? I thought we could dine in my quarters. And I like your outfit. I like spiders.

Kagome looker down to see spider designs below her breasts.

The man before her turned into a spider and sculltled off to prepare dinner.

So he was the spider, she thought. She rembered back to when she saw the spider by the well and on Inuyasha's back.

Inuaysha.

A man came in there adnuntied her.

"I hope you have fun with masterr," her said in a husky voice.

Kagome entered a room, and there was the demon.

"My name isYumeko, and I have been watching you ever since my brother died. You killed my brother a while ago, and I was mad. Very mad. But I can't stay mad at you."

He put an arm around her waist and breathed into her ear.

"You look beautiful."

Then, he kissed her.

Kagome tried to keep her eyes closed, but when she opened them, his eyes stayed glued on hers. Kagome started to lose cpntrol, and she couldn't control herself.

"Master, I love her."

Did Kagome just call him master? And did she say I love you?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha arrived at a castle, and heard Kagome call him master. What's wrong with her? Inuyasha busted into the castle, running into the demon's quarters.

"Get your filthy hands off of my Kagome."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kagome felt herself stiffen, take out a bow, and lundge at him.

"Kagome, stop!"

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands go around her. Then, she felt him fall. With her sword in his chest.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Hope you enjoyed the chapter... don't worry. It won't turn out bad. Inuyasha won't die, either.


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Force**

Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha's blood on her hands, outfit, and body. She had killed Inuyasha. Killed him.

"You fucking basterd. I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Kaogme turned around to kill the demon, but he stabbed her in the stomech. Kagome, startled, focused her energy on the sword, and instatly, the sword lit up a purplish glow. She stabbed the demon in the chest, then again, and the demon turned to ash. On top of the ash was the Jewel Kagome wore around her neck. She picked it up and put it back on. Her wounds started healing.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha slowly. Sango and her demon cat burst through the castle walls, followed by Mirkou and Shippo.

"Kagome, you're alright! We were..." She looked at Inuyasha, and yelled "Mirkou, come here!"

Mirkou and Sango helped Inuyasha onto the back of her cat, and they flew into the sky.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**One Week Later**

Kagome lay in bed and a certain half-demon sat down beside her. She had been out for almost a week because she had lost a lot of blood. Inuyasha's wounds had healed already, but she was still in bed.

Kadae had told him that she may not wake for another month. He stayed by her side, not eating, not sleeping, unless SDango or Mirkou force fed him.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome's eyes fluttering open.

"Kagome..." he whispered. He frabbed her body and hugged her."Wha... what's the matter? Why are you hugging me!"

Inuyasha let go of her instantly and turned around. He is blushing, Kagome thought, as she saw it creeping around to his ears. Kagome leaned over and sat her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha turned around and kissed her on the lips, slowly to savor tohe moment. Inuyasha helped Kagome up, who was wearing the same close Kikyou wore. But he didn't think about Kikyou when he saw her. He thought of Kagome. He helped her on his back and he went to his favorite tree. There, he sat with her in his lap, feeling content

The end : PPP

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ok I will write another one to go with this one, just in case you arne't satisifed : PPPPPP


End file.
